Naruto: The Unknown
by NotUrNormal
Summary: Will commence a massive rewrite/reimagining of both my stories.
1. Introduction

**Naruto x One Piece**

 **Title:** **Naruto: The Unknown**

 **Genre: Adventure, Action, Comedy, Romance, Harem and Ecchi**

 **Type: Alternate Universe**

 **Characterization: OOC/OC Naruto(MC)**

 **Rated: M for blood and gore, intense violence and sexual content**

 **Summary: The rumors spread years before the Straw Hats crew were even formed; during the climb of Garp, Sengoku, Borsalino and Sakazuki through the Marine ranks. Before they – Sengoku, Borsalino and Sakazuki – were admirals, they have predecessors, eight admirals to be exact.**

 **Forty years ago, the eight Admirals had a mission, and that is to escort the most powerful and influential man in the history of the 'Celestial Dragons' from his private island to Mariejois. With the combined fleet of a thousand warships and half a million men, it was the greatest Marine escort/parade in history, as well as a show of force. But, despite all of the Marine force, one man defied and attacked the convoy with the intent of killing the VIP. The battle was catastrophic with the death toll reached 300,000 along with the 8 admirals; some reached the HQ but were declared dead on arrival or died on a later date. The VIP escaped, but not without suffering fatal wounds while the perpetrator vanished into thin air.**

 **Three decades later, at an island called Impel Down, our MC is being imprisoned – or rather, surrendered – in a secret prison cell, in the deepest part of the Marine Fortress, as they so boldly claim. He only surrendered for one thing; that is for the Marines to stop threatening his family to kill or execute them if he were to continue his misdeeds towards the World Government. Many years later, he will resurface again and end what he started.**

 **Disclaimer** I DO NOT OWN One Piece, Naruto or reference to ANY Work of Literature that is/are MENTIONED or WRITTEN down in this story. They are OWNED by their respective Authors, Producer, and Publisher.

 ***WARNING!***

 **THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN CONTENTS INAPPROPRIATE FOR UNDERAGE READERS. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

 **I'VE WATCHED ONE PIECE BUT IT'S KIND OF 'GOING ALL OVER THE PLACE' THING, SO, THIS STORY MIGHT BE** ** _ODD_**

 **THERE WILL BE INCONSISTENCIES AND PLOT-HOLES… AND** ** _EVERYTHING._**


	2. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR'S FORENOTES!***

Hello interested readers! Names **'Ghost'** , some – or none – of you might know me as the author of **'Guardian of the Underworld'** , a Naruto-DxD crossover. The reason I did One Piece x Naruto is that I'm BORED as FVCK! Well, I intended to write this as a non-crossover story with an OP Luffy but I kind of hit a dead-end when it went to his devil-fruit powers being at Whitebeard's level or more… in terms of destruction – Now, no offense intended as I actually liked One Piece to some extent but I'm really stuck in making him stronger _drastically_ … and then, there came Naruto. Well, you know the rest.

-Why not make an OC or do any anime character?

Well, firstly, I'm not really good at that department and overall characterization but maybe, I'll make one – OC – someday. Second, Naruto is easy to write – yeah, right *eye roll* – and that, I'm LAZY to do a story with another AC(anime character).

-What to expect?

Uh, it's your typical OP-Harem Naruto story, _maybe_ , immortal and what-nots. Also, expect cliché's, wacky and half-assed, back-stories. So, yeah, expect something like that.

 **Disclaimer** I DO NOT OWN One Piece, Naruto or reference to ANY Work of Literature that is/are MENTIONED or WRITTEN down in this story. They are OWNED by their respective Authors, Producer, and Publisher.

 **Legend:** "Normal Convo"

'Thought'

" **Giants, Kings/Nobles and other"**

' **Giants, Kings/Nobles and other**

 **ATTACKS/SKILL/TECHNIQUE**

So, without further ado, let me introduce you to…

 **Chapter I: The Escape**

" _So, I'm in a new world… and for some reason, my d*ck feels bigger and I'm a lady-killer?"_

 _-Naruto._

How long has he been down here? One week? Several months? A year? Maybe a decade? He didn't know, he lost count of time several months that he has been in this dark room. Alone. All he knew is that he surrendered himself in, as a sacrifice to spare his family from _their_ further harmful exploits. He can vaguely remember their faces.

He can honestly say that it's so quiet down here – except the frequent squeaks of mice that littered around and the continuous drips of water droplets from the broken faucet – ironically. Maybe being imprisoned had its quirks. Outside, you're free yet it's 'noisy' while being in prison – painfully – against your will, is 'quiet'.

He might like it here. But–

Then again, what about his foster family? The love of his life – what about her? His most precious treasure in all of seven dangerous seas, maybe in hell.

He could only ask.

Hell, he might be going crazy right now as his mind is in turmoil; he started seeing 'copies' of himself, talking to him, sometimes it's several of them. Maybe it's your body's natural reaction when you're alone, being used to people conversing around him, it sure had taking its toll.

He let out a short yet dry chuckle as he remembered his past with the Whitebeard's crew. They call him 'reckless' and 'out of his mind' when he was in training or in his 'pirate-y' endeavors – before he parted his ways with them – but it was fun…

Fun. Hmm, that word is even foreign to him now. Well, it can't be helped, as long as his family or loved ones are safe then, it's fine with him.

Then, there's the most important question…

Did _they_ keep their promise? Their agreement?

He didn't know what he'll do if they didn't but one thing is for sure, it will be complete and utter chaos. He'll flip their – The World Government – 'fancy world upside down, once again. If they did keep the agreement, well, good for them, they won't deal with another 'Whitebeard' – according to their speculation – after their ass.

While the prisoner was busy reminiscing his adventurous past, he didn't notice the prison guards patrolling the vicinity – checking if he was still there, they can't risk it – apparently, they didn't follow the strict policy called "No talking within the area."

Walking through the kilometer-long hallway, two of the Marine's Intel and Security division are inside doing their odd mission. Once they reach a massive metallic door – which is covered in silver –, they opened it and checked every edge of the prison cell to know if there's defect or anything. The cell they inspected is a unique one, it's hanged on the ceiling in the middle of a spacious room, which can only be accessed by a drawbridge. Below the hanging cell is a deep black hole; only to be used if the prisoner is indeed escaping. Way down below are hundreds of sharp, pointed sea-stone made to impale any escapees – or in their case, intruders.

Riding at the front-most part of the bridge, they waited for it to connect with the Bunker-looking object. Just by its looks, one could tell that it's designed to withstand a blast from the inside or out. It is also one of the upper-hand of the cell, while the other is to keep what's in it to be safe if it's under attack; they'll just have to wait for backup if the worst-case-scenario is indeed happening. The only downside is that it's way _too_ costly. I mean, the whole Marine Organization got a sudden and unknown – for the lower echelons – salary cut for three years!

And they can't blame them. The project is for the Admirals knowledge only – Even them, the Marine's Intel and Security Division! They're denied of the knowledge. They only got speculation but this mission confirmed it. Also, they only got instructions and the word: "no one must know" in a threatening manner. – and maybe, some of the higher officials of the World Government, along with Vegapunk, the chief engineer, and designer of the project.

"Man, what are we even doing here?", asked/whined the unknown marine. But before his partner could answer, he added, "I mean, this place is one, or maybe, _the_ most heavily guarded fortress in all of Marine's Island Fortresses in Grand Line."

"Stop whining and let's do our work! We'll be out and about after we made sure that the instructions in that list are crossed out." The second marine said while pointing to the metallic pad that his comrade held. "And besides, the Marine's higher-ups are on a meeting right now.", he added.

"Yeah, I heard they're planning to execute Portgas Ace or 'Fire-Fist Ace'. Also, from our intel, Whitebeard is on the move along while Ace's little brother, 'Straw Hat' Luffy is still nowhere to be found." Marine 1 said.

"Maybe he's dead?" suggested Marine 2.

"We can only guess." answered Marine 1

"Where do you think the meeting will happen?", asked his comrade.

"Well, the most reasonable choice will be at the Marineford.", he replied. "It'll only get rowdy once the opposition made a move."

"Yeah, monster like 'Whitebeard' going in to save 'Fire-Fist' will definitely send the 'Emperors' a message, depending on how they interpret it.", agreed his companion. "Neither it'll send that 'Whitebeard is n't afraid of the Marines' or 'Whitebeard is getting soft on his crew', either way, it will still cause chaos and death."

They both shivered at the thought of the remaining 'Emperors' to declare war on the World Government.

While they were musing about the 'Straw Hat Pirates', the person inside heard their conversation about it. Apparently, they were a great storyteller as they talked about 'Straw Hat Luffy's' journey to become the 'Pirate King'.

"Ace, Whitebeard", the prisoner silently said.

 **-Meanwhile-**

One young man is distraught. He got on this island when one of the _'Sichibukai'_ , Bartholomew Kuma, used his attacks on him and his crew and sent them scattered into God knows where. It's hard for him because he just lost his crew/friends in one shot. To him, he doesn't know if they're alive or not.

They just seemingly disappearing from his sight, while he did nothing. Nothing. He's powerless to do anything. If only he's strong, he could've saved his crew.

And now, he received a terrible news from the man-hating _'Sichibukai'_ , Boa Hancock. She said that his brother, Portgas D. Ace or as she called him as 'Fire-Fist' Ace, has been caught by the Marines and said that he's scheduled to be sentenced by public execution. She didn't know where and when will the execution happens, not like she cares.

For Luffy, it's hard for him to accept.

This can't be happening, right? First, he lost his friends and now, his brother? Why?

Why?!

He could cry right now yet he didn't. Crying won't get you anywhere so he steeled himself.

This must be a nightmare, right? A horrible dream that he didn't foresee. I mean, he idolizes his brother because he's strong and yet…

He got caught.

'I must do something… Something!', the young man thought. And in desperation, an idea came to him. It's crazy but it works a shot.

"You said you're a _'Sichibukai'_ , right?", he asked, sounding hopeful.

Instead of hearing a direct reply from Hancock, he got one from her sister, a green-haired young lady that had been standing at Hancock's side, at her throne.

"Yes, she's a _'Sichibukai'_ , the Sea Empress!" the green haired woman proclaimed proudly.

'This got to work.' "Then, from a warrior to another." Luffy paused. Then took a deep breath to continue. "I have a request."

"I'm listening." Boa said.

"You said that you're about to answer a call of an urgent meeting to the Marine headquarters, right?", he got a nod for a reply. "Then, take me with you. Drop me off anywhere near Impel Down if you want to." He said in all seriousness.

"Now, why would I do that?" Boa said, impressed that he's yet swooning all over her like any typical men she knew, well, except for one.

"Because you're a warrior and a warrior had one word." Luffy said, unwavering.

There was a long silence before Boa answered, "Fine then, what do you want?". But instead of hearing Luffy, she heard a chorus of feminine refusal among the audience. Apparently, they were in a stadium

the whole time as Luffy is challenging the 'Amazonians' to a fight for his freedom and maybe, his way out of this island.

Having enough with the feminine banter, Hancock stood up and shouted, "Shut up! Do you think I'm doing this for a man?!". Hearing their leader's voice of irritation, the spectators kept quiet, not wanting to earn her ire.

"Good, now, I heed his request because I acknowledge his strength and that we are 'Amazonians', a tribe of _warriors_! You know what that means? I also did this because he means us no harm, can't we appreciate that? No other men had a heart as pure as him and that is enough to make me feel at ease, if ever so slightly! And besides, I'm in a good mood right now." Boa said.

As the words of their leader shed light to the man before them, murmurs of acceptance flood the area while some shouted in agreement. Of course, this made Boa proud because they did not resort to violence, they have an image to maintain – duh –. While they were clamoring, a certain loud growl thundered throughout the stadium. Turning their heads on where the sound came from, they saw Luffy in his patented 'scratch-on-the-back' gesture with an embarrassed blush adorning his face.

"By any chance, you have any food? Shi-shi-shi" Luffy asked while having an ear-splitting grin.

"Yes, we have." Boa said as she faces her sisters. "Now ladies, we'll be having a banquet in honor of my arrival and to feed our hungry guest."

"Woah! Amazing, a banquet?" said Luffy while having stars in his eyes and also salivating in anticipation.

 **-At the Banquet: with Luffy-**

Everyone around him, the Amazonians, sported a wide-eyed shock faces as they watched the man who defeated their strongest fighters, along with letting them experience first-hand the legendary 'Conquerors Haki'. They almost threw up as they witnessed the man swallowed and gobbled food after food without showing signs of stopping.

After on what seemed a lifetime, Luffy finished his food – or all of the served food – on the long table in which they prepared for the feast. Luffy, as goofy as he is, let out a loud 'belch' while his stomach is bloated, full of food. Instead of being embarrassed, Luffy just laughs it off while sporting his – also – patented grin.

While Luffy is grinning like an idiot, the Amazonians, however, were torn. The 'curious' ones seem to be excited as they imagined what men are supposed to do and what their other attitudes are – they want to discover more –, while the strict, conservative ones are disgusted as they assumed that every man is the same as Luffy – in table etiquette and maybe, in all forms of proper mannerism –… well, they could hardly imagine the rest. The remaining neutrals are just too busy partying to notice or just really didn't care.

Later, they had a small talk with the only man in the room. Of course, if you're talking about Luffy, he's listening and replying answers left and right whilst, his mouth is full. They talked about his adventures in the high seas and of course, some questions about men in general.

As they 'socialized' deeper, Luffy learned about the empress and her sisters are slaves of a Celestial Dragon, and her tendencies to look down on men are the results of her abusive 'master'.

And after that, the rest of the party went well without a hitch as Luffy… well, let's just say that he's mowing down every food he sees, while the Sea Empress, Boa Hancock, is in her private lounge in the palace. She really didn't go out to the party, in fact, after she ate, she went straight to her bed to get a good night rest as well as getting up early to answer the call of a meeting.

After the feast, Luffy was brought to a hot-spring spa to relax his muscles from the intense fight earlier and of course, as a 'warm welcome/amendments' to the guest.

 **-Back to Impel Down-**

Ache.

That's what his body feels right now.

Damn, those Marines did a number of him, well, it's because of this handcuffs on him. If only, for a slim chance, he can use his Devil Fruit powers, then, he'll be out of here. And… that's the problem, the handcuffs on him were the weakness of his powers. Frustrated, he tried to wiggle himself free yet to no avail as the handcuffs were tightly wrapped around his arms. Clanging sounds of metals echoed in the dark prison room as he tried to shake himself free once again.

"Stop it, Ace!" said in a gruff, stern voice. Judging from the voice, he could tell that it's a man, a middle-aged one. "You can't get out of that shackles around your body and neither will I. We can only get out through outside interference, which had the chances of slim to none!" 'Ace's' prison mate reprimanded, though, he sounded regretful.

The man known as 'Ace' gave a short, labored chuckle. "All I need is a slim chance", he said. "As long as there's that chance, then I had hope. Tell me, Jinbe, former Sichibukai, do you have _'nakama's'_ that you wish to see?" Ace asked.

Releasing a sigh, Ace's prison mate, Jinbe replied, "I've been a pirate and a 'Warlord' for a very long time. And yes, I do have _nakama's_ ,and I wish to see them." He paused for a second then continued, "But without a _clear_ mind, getting out of here is second to impossible." He's been planning in getting out of this hell-hole but Ace's tendencies to interrupt his concentration is second to none! Sure, the brat had a brash and fiery attitude but that doesn't mean he'll tolerate it! He's been a pirate veteran for years! And he knew from experience that all brawn and no brain will be a disaster when you want something big.

Unknown to them and to the shock for both, they weren't expecting a high-profiled visitor.

 **-Somewhere in Impel Down-**

A man with a hulking stature is seen walking down the stairs of the legendary prison-fortress. He's been coming down here as far as his old-aged head could remember. The place is so familiar that he's unconsciously walking at a relatively slow pace in this hell-hole for pirates. His wrinkled face had a serious yet far-away look, seemingly reminiscing something. His 'bodyguards' or trainees could only look at him in worry, not that he can really 'see' them nor even care.

In what seem a life-time, he – they – reached 'Level Six', the highest prison level for the lowest of 'criminals'. This level is where he's heading. His walking pace seems to go a lot faster as his Marine cape flaps in pride; displaying the inscribed word 'Justice' downwards in their local alphabet on his back.

Reaching a reinforced wooden door, he went inside and stopped mid-way. "Now, you'll have to remain here as I had a personal business inside.", he absent-mindedly said.

When he said that, he wasn't expecting a reply and to his shock, someone did, two to be precise.

"But Vice-Admiral Garp/Garp-sama it is our duty as your bodyguards to guard you with our life!", said the two of his accomplices, somewhat disagreeing to what was earlier said.

Who in the world–?

Shit.

He forgot about _them_. Well…

Giving the patented 'face-splitting grin' with the 'scratch-on-the-back' gesture, he patted both of their head and mouthed: "I'll be fine!" He then laughed and slammed the door close, leaving his trainees in shock.

Getting his bearings, he then let out a sigh. Then the certain pink-haired trainee voiced his thoughts. "Well, it can't be helped, this is the Marine's 'Hero' after all."

His partner seems to agree as they look at each other and give a meaningful nod as they waited at the empty guard-post.

 **-Back to Ace Jinbe-**

While they were busy formulating a plan to escape, well, mostly Jinbe as he tried to picklock his handcuffs with his nails, while, Ace just been thrashing around. Jinbe's about to reprimand Ace, again but stopped when he heard the faintest of footsteps coming close.

"Stop it, Ace! And quick, act natural, someone is coming!" Jinbe said in a whisper.

Focusing his eyes on the reinforced wooden door of their prison section, he adjusted his position – even a little – to hide his unlocked handcuffs. But when the door opened, he did not expect Vice-Admiral Garp, the Marine's Hero, to come down this hell-hole and visit them – Ace –.

Peeling his eyes away from Garp, Jinbe looked at Ace for a second and breathed in relief as he saw him looking serious, facing the oncoming Vice-Admiral.

For Garp, when he saw Ace, he can't help but have a trip to memory lane. He saw Ace as a brash little kid, looking at him with a big fat smile while having scratches all over his body. Ace's body-wear look like a rag cloth; probably from playing in the woods with his little brother, Luffy. Though, one thing that took his attention is that a large gash – an inch or two, in length – on Ace's arm; the boy is acting tough but the tear forming on the corner of his eyes give everything. Giving a fond, grandfatherly smile, he pats both of their heads and ushered them to return to their home/lodge.

Now, looking at him, all grown up, he could tell Ace's quite the looker and he knew where that came from. Back to reality, Garp could only sigh solemnly as he looks at his _grandson_ in regret. He's almost tempted to release him right here, right now, but… he can't.

He can't.

Jinbe look at the two in suspicion, the way they look at each other is… intriguing. He could tell that they are relatively close, it's what his guts told him. Hmm, Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Garp…

"It's been a while, Garp-jiji." Ace said, breaking the silence.

"It's already been a while, gaki." Replied Garp. "And will you stop calling me 'jiji'! I'm not _that_ old!", he informed as he sits down on the cold floor.

"And stop calling me 'gaki'!" retorted Ace.

While the two were swapping banter, Jinbe is looking at both of them with wide, unbelieving eyes. 'S-so the two of them are really Grandfather and Grandson, what a startling revelation! But, why is he here?' Jinbe thought. Though, for some reason, Ace seems to forget that he's beaten up pretty badly.

After their banter, Ace winced a bit wilts taking large intake of air as the effects of his wounds worsens.

He saw his grandfather sported a serious look… a face of a veteran Vice-Admiral, "You know, I'm impressed that you're still conscious with all those wounds. Because of your actions, the World Government is once again in turmoil.", he paused. " _'The Crimson Disaster'_ forty years ago, the Capture and Execution of Gol D. Roger and now, yours.", he said as he laughs out loud as if it's amusing.

Ace gnashed his teeth as he holds out the pain that's been pestering him for days. "O-old man, kill me.", he said as if it was his only answer to all his suffering right now.

When he heard that, Garp wasn't impressed. He looks at Ace dead in the eyes and said, "You've made your actions and you didn't anticipate the dangers of leaving your 'nakama'. Right now, no matter what we do, it won't stop 'Whitebeard' from storming in and rescue you, which will cause a massive war."

Ace stopped mid-breath when he heard that from his grandfather. Knowing his nakama and his 'father', Whitebeard, he/they won't stop at nothing till they get their nakama back to safety. And a battle of 'Whitebeard Pirates' and the whole 'Marine' force, it sure will cause a massive loss of life between the two, and it's all because of him. Tears fell as he grit his teeth in that realization. The death of so many of his 'nakama'; the one he grew up with; all pain and suffering they shared… will be reduced to nothing but the dust of the upcoming war.

Ace came back to his self-loathing when he heard his grandfather stood up. "Prepare yourself, Ace. In a few hours, I'm going to escort you out and transfer you to the Marine HQ." Garp said, his back facing Ace. He could only grit his teeth as his vision went blurry, his fist turned white from the pressure as he clenched his fist, hard. "See you soon." with that said, Garp hurriedly – with a heavy heart – walked away.

 **-With Luffy and Hancock-**

It's been a day since Luffy and Hancock boarded the warship of Vice-Admiral Momonga. Apparently, it's not allowed to bring a pirate crew – for the 'Sichibukai' – as per ordered by Fleet-Admiral, Sengoku; the 'Sichibukai' is by themselves when they're recruited and will be the same when they are called.

Yeah, it's been a day and it's rather boring, well, for Luffy that is. For Boa Hancock, it's rather annoying as these _men_ all around her kept pestering her and her fingers are itching to petrify them. Since they hitched a ride with a Vice-Admiral, there's been a change of plans, which is… Luffy's going to hide inside the 'Pirate Empress's' all-purpose snake.

A perfect plan.

Later that day, it was announced – around the world – that the execution will happen in three days after noon and the Sichibukai were instructed to report immediately to the Marine HQ. Hearing that, Vice-Admiral Momonga, suggested that they should head immediately to Marine HQ but were halted by Boa saying that she wants to see Ace and maybe, escort him to the HQ.

Unknown to them, Ace is scheduled to be escorted to the HQ early, next day. There have been changes of plans, and they want Ace in the HQ early than what the world knows; they can't risk an ambush on the date of transfer.

 **-Two Days Later-**

They've arrived at the massive gates of the Prison Fortress: Impel Down without much of a hitch. They were immediately greeted by the stationed Marines and of course, the Impel Down's staffs. They were checked even the Vice-Admiral, Momonga and gladly, not the snake. While Domino inspected Boa, Luffy on the other hand, is inside the snake, outside of the room. Seeing that it was clear, Luffy hurriedly went outside of the snake and hide in the ceiling.

They were halfway to 'Level 4' when there was a powerful tremor happened. It lasted for two to three minutes which was followed by a blaring sound that thundered all over the Island Fortress. Inside the elevator, which they rode down to 'Level Six' is stuck, four people and one snake were seen inside rubbing their heads as they relieve themselves from the minor concussion. One certain Vice-Admiral quickly radioed into the Marine Commander outside and commanded him to man the stations.

The marines immediately responded and manned every station, while the abled Prison Guards were quickly dispatched to assess the prison's situation, courtesy of the Assistant Warden. Some of the prison guards were suffering from broken bones due to falling debris and stone slab, they were immediately rushed to the Island's Hospital while some are rushed to the Marine Warship's Health Stations.

Smoke was seen rising from the exhaust vent of the structure, signifying that fire has been started inside the prison. Some of the walls and watchtowers were seen crumbling while the majority remained though structurally unstable.

Amidst the Chaos, the Prison Warden, Magellan, announced to his men that they have to barricade the only exit of the feared Prison Fortress. Hearing the announcement, they quickly complied and rallied to the main exit to barricade it from the possible escapees; they saw some of the Prison Cell were completely destroyed while some hold out.

Knowing that his men were mobilizing, he then radioed his Assistant Warden, "Hannyabal, where are you?"

"W-Warden Magellan! What can I do fo- I mean, we're on our way to your location!" Replied Hannyabal.

'That useless Assistant!', raged Magellan. "Listen, go back up and help our men in securing the main exit… because the prisoners are escaping!"

"R-right away!" replied Hannyabal as he cut of the link.

"We – I don't want to go up unless I see Ace." Said Hancock. "Please?", she continued as she works on her charms.

Everyone around her got blushes, especially the Assistant Warden. "Y-yes, let's go down~."

"Assistant Warden, I'm afraid we can't see Ace right now because he's already been escorted to Marine HQ by two of the Marine's Vice-Admirals, and I believe Vice-Admiral Garp is one." Said Domino.

"W-what?!" was the only thing they can say.

"Why wasn't I informed in this?!" shouted the Assistant Warden.

"Because you were asleep when it happened. Two days ago, at dawn, he was out of the prison and on the way to the Marine HQ." Domino said as she adjusted her shades, while Hannyabal just drops his head comically.

In the Command Center, many of the Surveillance Snail Transponders or SST's were down along with the monitors. Sparks of electricity were seen from the broken Computer, the same with other electrical appliances. Some of the men who manned the stations suffered from just scratches to broken bones due to the collapsed ceiling. Though, through the chaos, tiny red blip was seen blinking in and out, even though the electricity is out. One of the people who manned the station suffered a minor concussion and saw the blinking light, then he paled. He quickly grabbed the Transponder Snail and radioed directly to the Fleet Admiral.

 **-Minutes Earlier: Kilometers Beneath 'Level Six'-**

For the last three days – unless he can tell the time – the prisoner inside the bunker looking cell is in emotional turmoil right now. Apparently, he heard from the Marines about a certain influential man who's still alive and well. Also, while being in the prison for many years, the vivid memory became clearer and clearer until he got the synopsis of it: it was him, rampaging on the Marine Escort Fleet with the intent of killing an influential man.

"That man… the World Government, I'll tear them apart!", he raged as his powers erupted into his body like an uncontrolled disaster. "Ha!", he shouted as the turtle shell-like object that was littered with long needles that pierced down and hit his nerves; restraining his movements, are blown out by the explosive powers he released.

Standing up from his previous kneeling-down position, he removed the chains that were pierced on his forearms while wincing as the pain registered. Blood leaked from his forearms as he walked nearer to the door, he kicked it off its hinges like it was nothing and looked around. While looking around, he noted that the walls are made up of silver, his weakness.

They intended to slow him down.

Giving a grin, he then focusses his energy to his hands and shouted, "Just you try…" the focused energy in his hands kept getting brighter until it's unbearably bright. "MARINES!" And just like that, the energy burst in a form of explosion. A massive and powerful one. Due to the explosion, the shockwave it released created an equally powerful earthquake.

Several minutes later, the tremors died down and dust and debris settled, he started his way out.

 **-Marineford-**

At Marineford, Garp and Sengoku were against each other's heads, fighting over some… food. While they were gnashing each other's heads, a sudden incoming call from the Transponder Snail snapped them from reality.

Picking it up, Sengoku inquired, "What is it?"

"Fleet Admiral, Sengoku! CUBE is unresponsive, I repeat, CUBE is unresponsive!"

"What?!" was the Fleet Admiral's initial reply. "Wh-", but before he could add more statement, the personnel on the other line interjected.

"Waiting for your orders, sir!"

"Hold on. What caused the compromise?" Sengoku asked.

"We didn't know, sir, but I'll wager that it was caused by a powerful quake that hit Impel Down several minutes earlier. Right now, the management is assessing the damage as they fortify and barricade the main exit for possible escapees."

"What?! Did Whitebeard attack Impel Down?" Sengoku said, shocked as he learned more about the situation on Impel Down.

"I believe no, sir. There's no sighting of Whitebeard or 'Whitebeard' pirates for the matter." Replied the marine personnel. "What's your orders, sir?"

"Alright, hold your ground and prepare for the worst! I'm sending a Sichibukai over there to assist and fortify the island!" he paused. "And don't let anyone escape!" Sengoku barked as he finished his order.

While Sengoku's barking orders, Garp, on the other hand, is silently sitting on the couch, in Sengoku's office. He observed his friend, seemingly panicking. He had that look of dread, worry and unease etched all over his face, and Garp wanted to get the very bottom of this.

Sengoku is busy rummaging through piles of 'Top Secret' folders. He wants to find something but he can't. He's about to blow a gasket in frustration when he heard his friend coughed to get his attention.

"What's going on, Sengoku?" Garp finally asked.

 ***AUTHOR'S AFTER-NOTES!***

And that's a wrap!

I know you all had a lot of questions/clarifications about this story… and maybe, my other story(well, if you already read it). Well, my other story is halfway done and maybe upload it by the time I finished 'Chapter II' of this story. I know it's been a long time since I last updated… but alas, personal life is really unforgiving and needs my undivided attention, hence the late update. Don't worry, it's on the way… and as I said earlier, the chapter is halfway done, so please, bear with it a little longer.

Now, back to my One Piece story. There are several altered… things, hence the 'AU', so, kindly point-out the mistakes; be it grammar or things that you didn't like. Please, point it out.

Now onto the 'HAREM', Boa is currently in my mind and has been locked on, so, she's irreplaceable. I'm currently debating myself if I should give Naruto five or more, or is this just a single pairing... and if you have any suggestions, the harem member must be from Naruto canon or from One Piece.

 **PM me if you have clarifications regarding the Chapter...**

Anyway, that's all!

Peace!


End file.
